


Shooting for the Stars

by AgentPennyJuniper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mysterious Serum, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPennyJuniper/pseuds/AgentPennyJuniper
Summary: Mysterious Serum reverses Ghoulism.





	

They just left the Cabot House, talk about family drama, and were returning to Goodneighbor. Hancock was counting their caps, and Penny was eyeing up the Mysterious Serum she had swiped. She really wanted to taste the high that something like this could give her.   
They stopped at Daisy’s and sold her some spare loot they acquired on the trip before going to crash in the Old State House. Hancock immediately flopped down onto the couch, Penny sent a wink to Fahrenheit as she popped some mentats.   
“Share some with the rest of us,” Hancock said, hands on Penny’s hips pulling her and the drugs to himself. She sank to his lap with a smirk, and stuck a couple pills in his mouth.   
Fahrenheit scoffed and took her leave of them. Now that they were alone, Hancock rolled Penny onto the couch and lay overtop of her.   
“How did I get so lucky, as to have someone as beautiful as you love me?”  
“John stop, I’m not that great, but I am the lucky one here,” she scolded lightly, tracing her fingers across his jawline.   
She broke their kiss to reach into her bag on the floor. She pulled out the Serum.   
“What’s this?” He took it gently from her hands.   
“Found it at the Cabot’s, thought we should try it,” she smiled dangerously.   
Penny went first, sliding the needle into her arm and injecting about a fourth of the contents into her system. She dropped the serum with a gasp, it felt like someone had just turned a light on inside her veins. She felt alight, like her veins were pumping pure light through her body. Her senses heightened, the nausea and headache she’d been experiencing all day went away, and the air tasted cleaner on her tongue. Hancock grinned at her and injected the rest into himself.   
They floated together on their cloud nine, giggling and kissing on the couch, tasting how pure they both felt. They both passed out about five minutes later.

Something was tickling her nose. Penny woke with a start and brushed some hair off her face. It belonged to a blond man on the floor beside her. She didn’t remind when he came in, or when she got on the floor. She sat up slowly, expected her after-rush headache...but it wasn’t there. She felt more rested than she has in, well, 200 years or so. After looking around for John and not seeing him, she nudged the man next to her.   
He rolled over with a stretch and a smile, “Well look at you, I must still be dreaming...”  
She gaped at him for a bit, at the blond hair that fell to his shoulders, eyes that were as bright and beautiful as they sky before the war, a smart looking nose, strong jaw, and smooth skin occasionally dotted with freckles around the nose.   
“You okay? You’re not gonna throw up are ya?” He chuckled and sat up more, unconsciously tucking some stray hairs behind his ear.  
“John..,” she breathed, placing her hands on his face.   
When Hancock saw himself reflected in her tears, he froze.


End file.
